Tripping
by Assassination
Summary: He fell in love with him before he even realized it. (Which was at the worst possible time.)


**Assassination Note:** Cross-posting from my AO3 account.

* * *

Falling in love is as complex as it is beautiful. It's a mix of slowly falling and tripping right into it, completely blindsided. Happens without a warning and leaves you floating on Cloud Nine for days. However, not every love is the same.

If Jedediah had a choice, he wouldn't change his in any shape or fashion.

It was a slow, _slow_ process. One that took years to change from absolute loathing to something more. All thanks to Larry giving the miniatures a chance to make peace (sans the Mayans) and handing over freedom on a silver platter. Which was like Christmas in July and the ultimate birthday present.

What with Cecil trying to steal the tablet and joining forces with Octavius - Larry's idea, not theirs - had brought about a whole new light to everything. That everyone could set aside their differences to save the museum, if only for a night. Not only that, but Jedediah had gone as far to tell Octavius, "I ain't quittin' you," when told to abandon him.

Now...no one in their right mind would go saying that to their arch nemesis.

He simply chalked it up to just being in the heat of the moment. Nothing more, nothing less. End of it.

Besides, they went back to duking it out the next night. Much to Larry's chagrin.

It'd be crazy to think working together one time would actually fix things. Doesn't mean Larry appreciated trying to explain why Jedediah had a black eye and Octavius having bruises in plain sight. Each of them got separate, but stern, tongue lashings that night.

Octavius was the first to suggest they try to understand one another. Minus the fighting. It worked. Sort of.

Being at war for as long as the Western and Rome dioramas had been had made coming to peaceful terms a little more challenging than if they'd just fought for a couple years.

Still, somehow, someway, with a couple nudges from Larry, the leaders managed to make some peace between their designated dioramas. Alongside getting everyone to 'talk it out.' That is, until they were tossed into a box to be shipped out to the Smithsonian and Dexter snatching the tablet. Then along came Kahmunrah. Most vile snake Jedediah ever laid his eyes on with the worst lisp to date.

He hadn't thought things through when he told Octavius to make a run for it when Al Capone's goons saw them sneaking out. Hell, Jedediah didn't expect Larry to get caught either. Or the hourglass.

Not his fondest memory, if he had to be honest.

Jedediah wasn't expecting Octavius to come running nor did he think he'd break him out of his prison full of sand. There he was, all prepared to have Octavius as the last person he saw and, really, Jedediah didn't want it to be anyone else. He had a speech going, about to go into how Octavius had become an amazing partner in crime. "It'll make you cry." he'd offered up before Octavius removed his helmet to smash the glass.

That might have been the exact moment Jedediah realized he might be in love with his best friend.

Yeah. Not the best time for that to happen.

Luckily he didn't have to dwell on that for long as they jumped right into the fray.

Soon after the epic showdown between Larry and Kahmunrah, getting the tablet back and heading back to New York, Jedediah took his time getting to the basement. Oddly enough, Octavius kept pace with him and they talked about anything and nothing. Once they reached their destination, Jedediah clapped Octavius' shoulder and offered up the easiest, happiest smile.

Octavius got it. Of course he did.

Larry managed to pull a miracle out of his sleeve, allowing them to come out of the basement and act like 'advanced technology.' Being able to interact with adults and children was...amazing. Even though it cut into some of their night time and cut spending time with the other exhibits short.

It cut spending time with Octavius short.

Not like it mattered. No, not at all. (Of course it friggin' mattered!)

Though, when they could see each other for the remaining hours, Jedediah dragged Octavius from his army and to their car to play fetch with Rexy. Octavius laughing along with him as they sped down the halls with daring turns when a corner came into view. It wasn't something Jedediah would trade for the world. Just him and his partner.

However, it seemed like happy times were coming to an end when the tablet's magic started to fade. The night it truly started affecting all the exhibits was one they'd never forget. Larry made it clear that he was upset and, yes, everyone knew what they'd done was bad. Really bad.

Jedediah had plopped himself down on the ledge to his diorama and kicked his left foot as he stared at the floor. Resting his elbow on his right knee, he cupped his chin and drummed his fingers against his cheek. Octavius had returned to Rome to talk to his soldiers and people about what had occurred an hour previous. Most likely to find out who was affected the most and see if there was any permanent damage.

After all, if the side effects of the magic being lost resulted in them being at war again, then all would be for naught.

Maybe he should check on his boys and gals too. But Jedediah knew that they'd tell him if something was really wrong. Or the mayor.

He didn't think he needed to make this a big deal. Ahkmenrah would figure out what was wrong and fix it. He knew more about it than the rest of the museum and, if not, they always had Larry to check things out during the daytime.

Turns out they needed to hit up the British Museum for more answers. Apparently Ahkmenrah's parents were taken there and his dear old dad knew way more about the tablet than anyone else. Much to Jedediah's surprise, the prince asked both diorama leaders to join him in his quest.

Not one to say, "No," to an adventure, he agreed to go.

The British Museum was a larger than theirs and full of way more stuff. Not to mention a large Triceratops that tried to mow them over when Larry's little game of fetch didn't go as planned. And two near death experiences neither miniature wanted to have ever again. Though once they were in the clear and able to take a breather, Jedediah thought back to what Octavius had said before the fan had been turned off.

He picked a piece of lint off his chest and threw it aside as he looked at Octavius. "Did you ask me to hold your hand?"

He hadn't heard wrong, had he?

"No!"

Guess so.

They wandered through the ventilation, trying to find an exit and, hopefully, reunite with their friends. Octavius was oddly quiet, quieter than he usually was, as Jedediah yammered on a mile a minute. He'd given his friend chances to give his two cents, but, dang it, all he got was silence. It bothered him more than it should.

Never let it be known that they'd leaped into the jaws of death once again. Sucks that neither of them understood the bust trying to warn them of the danger they were in. Until the volcano behind them erupted.

"Oh." Octavius locked eyes with Jedediah before adding on, "Pompeii."

He must have done something in a past life to deserve dying via magma. Something must have ticked the Gods off to have this kind of death handed to him. Jedediah pressed his back to the door, watching as the magma got closer and watched Octavius join him. "Last roundup, kemosabe." Not the best thing to say (twice) but now wasn't the best time to be all, "Hey, before we die, there's somethin' I gotta tell you."

Turns out they weren't out of luck then when Dexter showed up. Minus the being peed on part. That...no. They were never going to talk about that. To absolutely no one.

Once out of Pompeii, Dexter led them toward the Egypt exhibit - or that's where they assumed they were heading. It was then that a man came running down the hall and Jedediah's sights zeroed in on the tablet in the knight's grasp. Now, he could be wrong (which he wasn't), but that definitely shouldn't be in some random guy's possession.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up, partner!" Jedediah took a step forward when the man stopped to regard them. "Now I don't know what you're up to but that there tablet sure don't belong to you." For emphasis, and to be sure his point was made clear, Jedediah pointed to the tablet that was getting less and less golden as time wore on.

His only response was a huff and the man took off.

"This ain't over!"

"You'll rue the day you mocked us with your huge sword and hypnotic blue eyes!" Octavius shouted, standing beside Jedediah as the man rounded a corner.

'hypnotic'... _what_ now?

Jedediah gave his friend a look, not sure how he should feel about that statement before Octavius shrugged and offered up, "His eyes are very blue." And that's when Jedediah felt like he'd eaten a boulder with extra hotsauce on it. His insides did a funny little twist and he wasn't happy in the slightest.

Seriously, screw Mr. 'Hypnotic Blue Eyes.'

Turns out the knight's name is Lancelot and he'd been convinced that the tablet is actually the Holy Grail. Hence why he stole it and why they'd ended up on the roof of a theater hosting the Camelot play. Poor guy had a serious reality check and the tablet was still dying. All because they were fighting over the fact his nose got messed up.

Jedediah leaned toward Octavius and whispered, "It really is hard not to look at."

"Yes, it is."

"It's disgusting."

"Yet he's still handsome."

That flare from earlier returned and Jedediah prayed it didn't show as he tightened his hold on Attila's hat.

It was only a matter of time (and senseless stalling) before the tablet lost more of its magic and Teddy turned completely into wax. Sacagawea only had time to take hold of his hand before she, too, reverted back. Attila then toppled and both miniatures spilled out haphazardly onto the roof.

Jedediah stared up at the star filled sky, trying to keep from panicking. This was bound to happen at some point. When they'd all stay in their natural forms, no magic, no hocus-pocus-sha-zam and definitely no more interactions with the other exhibits at the museum.

Darn it. He's not going to go out like this. Not before he can...

Jedediah reached out to Octavius. "I'll take that hand now."

There was no hesitation. Octavius grabbed hold of it without asking, "Why?" like Jedediah had done hours prior. And it was firm. Warm.

Even through his leather glove, Octavius' hand was warm. Warm, warm, war-

Cold. It was getting cold and stiff.

Jedediah wanted to call out Octavius' name, but everything went dark.

He wondered if this is what death was like. Cold, empty and dark. Wishing you had more time to spend with those you care about. With the person you loved with all your heart and soul. He wished he did, if only for a few seconds. Just to tell Octavius how much he appreciated their friendship.

How he wished they'd had something -

Jedediah blinked, staring up at the sky and his chest heaved as he sucked in a breath. It took Octavius squeezing his hand to realize that he wasn't dreaming. Octavius was alive. Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, Ahkmenrah and Dexter were alive.

He was alive.

Jedediah tightened his hold, reassuring himself that, yes, this was real. After that he released Octavius' hand and stood, whooping and hollering in absolute, pure joy. Hot dog! They were _alive_!

"We're back, boy!"

He grabbed onto his friend without a second thought and held on tight as the adrenaline coursed through their veins. Here he was, warm and solid, pressed against Octavius and Jedediah couldn't be happier. Heck, he wanted to...to -

It was when their eyes locked that Jedediah pulled away, thinking, _Oh Hell. He knows. He_ _ **knows**_ _._ Because Octavius let his gaze linger before looking elsewhere, still grinning like a loon while Jedediah was trying to reign himself back in.

No. No, it wasn't going to happen. Octavius made it clear he liked Lancelot earlier.

Teddy turned toward them while Ahkmenrah, Nick and Larry were busy talking to Ahkmenrah's parents. "We need to discuss something."

As they walked a ways away from the Egypt exhibit, Jedediah felt his heart sink once Teddy's expression became forlorn. It fell right into the pit of his stomach once the suggestion of Ahkmenrah staying here, tablet included, came up. He agreed. Of course he did. Jedediah was more than willing to give up living so Ahkmenrah could be happy.

Doesn't mean he didn't feel like throwing up.

"Shucks, Teddy. Ya shoulda known we'd be all for him stayin' with his family." The ones that weren't bats in the belfry crazy, that is. "Gonna miss him though."

"My friend," Octavius leaned close, raising a hand to place it atop Jedediah's own once everyone directed their attention back to Larry and Nick. "You don't sound like yourself."

Jedediah cast a glance to his friend before pursing his lips. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just...y'know...thinkin' 'bout the boys and how they don't know."

How they won't ever know. Just like how Octavius won't.

"Ah, yes." Otavius removed his hand and Jedediah had to bite his tongue to keep from asking him to put it back. "No one but us will know."

Jedediah swallowed and half-turned to look at his friend. "Octavius, I..."

"Yes?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm gonna miss you, partner."

Octavius gave him the smallest, yet sincerest of smiles. "And I too, Jedediah."

It was way better than the alternative.

Way, way better.

They watched as Larry talked to the group, digesting the fact that they've decided Ahkmenrah stay at the British Museum with his family. He looked as upset as one would be knowing this was the last time they'd see their best friend. Who could blame the guy?

"- we can still make it back to New York."

Jedediah leaned onto the brim of Attila's hat, arms crossed and resting on the fur. As they left the museum, and rounding Laaa back in, Jedediah didn't notice how Octavius would give him an occasional glance every now and then. The plane ride had been uneventful and Jedediah had opted to take a nap to pass the time. Not like it would be normal for miniatures to wander around if they'd chosen to do that.

Back in their respectful room, however, they didn't say a word to one another until Larry left.

Jedediah turned, about to offer up his, "G'night," but Octavius rose his hand to grip the back of Jedediah's neck and brought his face in before saying, "I know."

'know?' What was he on a- oh...

"Wha...what're you talkin' about, partner?" Oh, frick. Smooth cover up. Totally. "I don't know what you're -"

" _Don't_." Octavius narrowed his eyes. "Don't take me for a fool, Jedediah. You know exactly what I'm talking about." His fingers curled, catching a good handful of Jedediah's hair as Octavius reached out to grab hold of the cowboy's arm.

The touch wasn't forceful. It was...it was grounding. Kept Jedediah from flying off the handle and freaking out because Octavius _knew_.

"Look, Octavius, I ain't -" No. He couldn't lie to him. Not on their last night together. "Well, maybe I am, but it ain't right. The boys don't really like 'that.'"

His friend closed his eyes and sighed, pressing their foreheads together. "What is the harm? It's our last night and they will never know."

"No, but I will."

The grip on the nape of his neck loosened as he opened his eyes to look Jedediah straight in the eye. "Perhaps I was wrong." Octavius removed his hand and started to take a step back. "Forgive me, Jedediah, I did not mean to -"

"Aw Hell." Jedediah groaned, completely ignoring his friend's apology before taking hold of Octavius' cape in one hand while grabbing his face with the other and pulling him back in. "C'mere." was all he got out before crashing their lips together.

It wasn't perfect. Wasn't all fireworks and lolly pops and whatever else most romantics described it as.

The kiss was awkward, misaligned, had teeth and was downright messy. And not in a good way. It hurt, but it was real.

Octavius' own hands finally got with the program after Jedediah pulled back, about to apologize as well since he might have been reading the mixed signals wrong (they both probably were). That is until Octavius knocked his hat off with a hand moving to fist the hair on the back of his head while the other rested on his lower back and kissed him again. And, oh, was Jedediah glad they had their privacy and could keep on until they really needed to get to their dioramas.

It was good.

It was very, _very_ good.


End file.
